Let Me Do This for You
by SaveSara
Summary: previously called Ian's Birthday. Wanda finds out when Ian's birthday is and decides to do something special for him. fluff, awkward silences and an over eager Mel guaranteed
1. Chapter 1

**Ian's Birthday **

**An: This is my first fanfic**

**Chapter 1: The Question**

"Ian," I whispered in to the dark.

"Hmm," he murmured sleepily, he was still half asleep and I could hear it in his voice. We were sharing his room ever since the rain had stopped; it made things easier when we wanted to speak privately, especially since I gave Melanie her body back.

"Ian, are you awake?" I whispered louder. The question had been burning at me since I awoke.

'Yeah, what's wrong?" I suddenly wondered if I should ask this question again.

"Nothing," I answered. It was true there was nothing wrong but there was a question that was on my mind for a long time now.

"Do you need anything?" My heart fluttered at the loving concern in his voice.

"No, just a question I wanted to ask"

"Anything you want Wanda," he replied kissing my forehead. "Your wish is my command milady." I laughed at his impersonation of a knight.

"Um… okay," the rest came out in a rush. "Will you tell me when your birthday is?"

"Sure", he laughed. "You look like you just committed a murder" he laughed harder, I blushed. "Okay, but why?"

"I was curious," I answered a bit sourly. I had not enjoyed that he laughed at my question.

"It's December 21st," he said still laughing.

I however was shocked that his birthday had already passed without my knowing. Why didn't he tell me? Didn't he want to celebrate his birth? It was strange that he would care so little.

"Why?" I asked quietly, whispering again. "Why didn't you tell me? We would have celebrated for you." I insisted. I was a little annoyed that he hid this small fact from me.

"To tell you the truth, I forgot," he answered sheepishly. His sincere answer evaporated all my previous annoyance. "I didn't celebrate before, so I thought it didn't matter. Please don't be mad."

"It would have been nice to tell me though," I answered a bit stubbornly.

"I'll remember that next time," he yawned. I guess it was a bit late, but you could never tell in these caves.

"You better," I joked. He chuckled at my weak threat.

"Now my little Wanderer you better sleep or else you won't be able to save as many lives," he joked back. He still thought that I saved lives even though he was the one who helped the most people all of the time. "Goodnight, love. Sweet dreams." He murmured as he kissed my forehead.

"Sweet dreams," I whispered.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOX

**An: this is my first fanfiction, please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter. And now without further ado Chapter #2**

**Chapter 2: Morning**

"Wanda, Wanda honey wake up," I heard Ian whisper in my ear. "I brought you breakfast." He always did something sweet like this whether it is kissing me good-night or tucking me in bed he was always thoughtful. Now I wanted to do something for him I just hope he doesn't figure it out.

"Ian?" I wanted to ask him before it was too late in the day. "Can I go see Melanie today? I need to ask for a favor."

Melanie would know exactly what to do and how to hide it from Ian. And now we are just like sisters ever since I gave her back her body and since she chose Pet's body for me we've been inseparable when we're together.

"Sure, we can go together. Besides I need to ask Jarod about the next raid we're doing close to California." He had been going on about that up coming raid and I was glad he was excited for something. He usually takes so much care for me I worry that it's my fault that he doesn't spend much time on himself. I felt good to see that the raid could make him so happy. "Wanda, you should eat your food you're too small," he teased me as he stared at my plate still full of food.

I laughed with him drinking down the soup; currently his new favorite thing to do now was pick at was my height. Both Ian and Jamie loved the fact that I was shorter now than anyone but the children now, though Freedom was getting too big to sit on lap now. They constantly poked at the fact by patting my head a lot more often than before and the loads they knew I could carry were deliberately taken out of my hands with their saying laughing that I was too small for such loads.

Once I was done we began walking to Jarod and Melanie's room. The caves still a little wet from the rain smelled clean and fresh, its russet color reminding me of a wolf's.**(AN: Jacob)** Now that its back to being sunnier the caves seem twice as bright as a opposed to darkness of the game room.

As we were walking Jeb passed us by. "Wanda, Ian how are you?" he asked politely. This question, as all of Jeb's questions, was sincere and by now I figured out that any of his questions are stemmed from curiosity and that his intentions are usually trying to satisfy his never ending curiosity.

"Fine Jeb, how was your night? Sleep well or something keep you up?" I responded politely. This conversation was routine by now and it was repeated every morning the first time Jeb sees me.

"My night was alright, just a few knots in my shoulder from sleeping twisted last night. But other than that everything's been great." He stretched I could hear the distinct sound of his joints popping. "Ian, you?" he pointed at Ian.

"Fine, fine," Ian waved off his question. "You should probably sleep straight from now on though."

"Right you are my friend; these pains always leave me a bit grumpy." He replied a bit sourly. I couldn't imagine Jeb in a bad mood. Of course he was mad when Kyle and some of the others tried to kill me but he had some sort of reason at the time. "Well, I'll be off then, I'm sure the both of you are trying to finish what you're set off to do."

"Yeah, we're just heading off to Jared and Melanie's we both need something from them."

"Well I guess I'll hear what you had to ask in due time," Jeb answered. There were no secrets in his house. Sound carries in these caves and by his expression he knew that he would eventually find out what I wanted to do. Then with those final words he was off and we began our walking to Melanie's room again. The walk was short and we spent it in a comfortable silence, then all too soon we arrived at their door.

Ian knocked on the door a bit roughly; we could hear their shuffling from outside the door. Ian scoffed at the noises, "Yeah, real noble Jared."

I giggled at his comment, "Oh, they can't help it."

Melanie and Jared have been inseperable since they kicked Jamie out of their room and

"Sure they can," he answered; he said the next part loud enough so they could hear him. "Especially, when people are outside their door."

The door opened abruptly and in the door way both Melanie and Jared appeared annoyed with us for interrupting us. When Melanie looked at me though, her gaze softened. "Hey, do you guys need something?"

"Yeah what do you want, O'Shea? It better not be something stupid," Jared demanded. I could tell he was more than a little annoyed that we interrupted them.

"Well, Wanda needed to ask you something and I needed to talk to Jared." Ian responded chuckling.

"What do you need Wanda?" Melanie asked worried. "Is it something important?"

"Nothing too serious no need to worry." I smiled. It was just like Melanie to worry over me, both her and Ian say I don't do enough for myself but the truth is I'm much too selfish.

"If it's nothing important, leave!" Jared ordered a bit harshly.

"Jared! No, you will not leave them out here." Melanie protested, "Wanda lets go leave him to do what he needs to do with Ian, or else he won't do what he wants." She said the last part loud enough for Jared to hear.

"Fine, what do you need again O'Shea?"

"Oh I just needed to ask you something about the raid into California." Ian replied chuckling. "She has you whipped huh?"

"You're whipped too," Jared shot back. "Wanda has you wrapped around her finger."

"Proudly so, besides her fingers are cute."

"So what's your question, Wanda?" Melanie inquired. I had enough time and experience to know that Melanie has a burning curiosity that could rival even Jeb's. Right now it was burning her not to know what I wanted to tell her.

"Um, do you mind if we talk about this somewhere the guys won't hear us," I asked hopeful. It would be ruined if by accident Ian found out.

"Sure, hey Jared I gonna go with Wanda to the wash room, I'll be back in a bit." She called toward Jared who was arguing with Ian where the best places to stop in California were.

"Sure, sure, I'll wait for you in the cafeteria**.**"** (An: I forgot what they called it) **He answered having calmed from his previous annoyance.

Ian stared at me his sapphire eyes piercing, as he walked toward me still holding my gaze and gently grabbed my face with his rough hands. "Do you need me to bring you anything?" his voice was milked in honey and his eyes held my gaze as he spoke.

"No," I blushed. "Me and Melanie are just going to clean ourselves up we'll be back in a little while." Those eyes could see right though me if I let my guard down when I have this secret.

He bent down to reach my ear to whisper, which believe me is great challenge, and whispered though my long golden hair, "Don't take long please," he began. "I'll miss you too much." He kissed my cheeks, my forehead and finally my lips. It was chaste kiss; however fire still ran through my lips down to the tips of my toes at the small amount of contact.

I began blushing furiously, luckily Melanie stepped in. "Okay, okay you can have her back when we're both done and I won't have your words making her rush to finish. I want to spend a good amount of time with her too ya'know." And with those words she began pulling me in the direction of the washroom.

**AN:** **Please review leave a bit of words to help me improve please it's my first fanfic so anything is welcome. Oh and thank you again to those who reviewed the last chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: thank you to all who reviewed!! I really appreciate the feedback **

**And about the USB… I FOUND IT!!! Turns out it was in the library my computer broke and we're too poor to buy a new one so USB's are the only thing I use. I wrote chapter 3 already but I thought that my USB was forever lost so I started a new chapter 3 I like this one better though so I chose this one for the story**

**Previously on Chapter 2**

_I began blushing furiously, luckily Melanie stepped in. "Okay, okay you can have her back when we're both done and I won't have your words making her rush to finish. I want to spend a good amount of time with her too ya'know." And with those words she began pulling me in the direction of the washroom._

"_For an instant, love can transform the world." _

Chapter 3

"Melanie stop," I gasped. Melanie strides were powerful and I almost had to run to keep up. At the sound of my pleading voice she slowed to a considerate pace for me to catch up, until she stopped abruptly as if she just realized something.

"Our clothes," she smacked her forehead with her palm. "I was in such a hurry I forgot sorry Wanda." She looked apologetic, but why worry a little over clothes?

"Don't worry over it Melanie," I told her consolingly. "I'll go get them if you want." I didn't want her to find out my plan and her presence just like Ian's made me want to tell her anything I wanted to hide. "Wait here," I ordered gently already walking in the directions of our rooms.

"Get me something that matches," she hollered at me before I was out of view. She was probably regretting letting me pick her clothes remembering the last time I tried to make an outfit work just because I liked the colors. It turned out that a pink skirt and an orange blouse and scarf went terrible together after that every time I saw orange Ian teased me constantly and sometimes even Jamie joined him in his joke.

I didn't know I was so lost in my thoughts until my butt was on the floor with me staring into a pair of sapphire eyes. "Sorry," he chuckled. "I didn't see you." His eyes were laughing because I knew of his joke concerning my height, but I couldn't help but relish in his attention.

"No," I countered in a shaky voice. I was overwhelmed with the emotion his eyes held almost suffocating me with their power. His eyes made me believe that everything would stop for us. "It was my fault."

"No, no milady," he began resuming his chivalrous knight impersonation. "The fault was all mine." He bowed, his gaze never leaving mine as he did this. His deep sapphire eyes never leaving mine. He gently grabbed my hands his gaze still holding mine as he kissed my palms before kissing the back of my hands.

His bottomless eyes felt like they pierced though my soul **(An: no pun intended)** I felt the sudden need to tell him any thing I might be holding within, any other time I would tell him but this time I needed to keep this secret for him so when I unveiled his surprise he would have the degree of happiness I wanted him to have.

I imagined him with an expression of genuine happiness, I blushed at the image. Ian measured my expression with a smile which made me blush crimson. I was trying my hardest not to allow my mind to travel down a path that even humans thought was indecent.

Ian stared at my expression clearly amused at my embarrassment as he bent down till he reached my ear. "What you thinking about?" he half-laughed half-whispered in my ear making me shiver in pleasure. I blushed at his proximity and mumbled a quick 'nothing'.

"Is that true?" he murmured his lips a breath away from my neck. I nodded weakly distracted by his warmth. "Should I fight the truth from you Wanderer or should I wait and see?" As he said this he began brushing his lips against the nape of my neck until he reached my ear murmuring a quick 'I love you' before continuing onto placing chaste kisses on my cheeks, nose, eyelids, and forehead. He pulled back to measure my expression amused at my pouting lips and disappointed eyes, he just grinned at my sulking expression. What he did next surprised me the most.

He lifted me off the ground until I was almost at eye level with him before crashing his lips with mine. This kiss was rougher than some of the others that we shared, though it still held a gentle undertone as all the others had though this one was barely noticeable. My hands with a mind of their own traced his face, memorizing the texture of his rough skin before he shaved again. I always enjoyed the texture, especially when I kissed his cheeks the rough feeling sent shocks down my body.

As we continued our kiss his hands had traveled to my legs giving me another push up until I was almost taller than him. He released my lips for a second to allow us both some much needed oxygen before beginning his assault on my neck leaving a sparkling fire in its tracks.

I had to act now before I lost all control of my body. "Ian," I gasped. "S-stop." My voice was shaking with the effort to keep control.

His attack ended immediately, as he pulled back his face ashamed. "Wanda," he began his voice laced with misery. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to lose control like that… I just…just."

I stopped him abruptly with a quick peck on the lips he still hadn't put me down and if he did I would have never been able to reach even his shoulders. "Don't be sorry," I ordered gently. "I enjoyed it." I had never confessed of what I felt when he kissed me because all the words I knew seemed insignificant.

At my words I saw the faintest shade of red grace his cheeks, he grinned at my confession. "I'll do it more often then." He winked at me sending a new fire to rush to my face.

I was about to reply when I heard a rush of footsteps getting closer to where we were. It had to be Melanie she was probably wondering where I was and why I was taking so long. As I began panicking I realized I was in front of my room, I pushed Ian inside trying to be quiet so Mel wouldn't hear us. He took the hint and let me push him into our room. As I heard the footsteps pass our door I realized it wasn't Mel the steps were too heavy, too loud. _Kyle,_ I guessed no one else had footsteps like that.

I sighed in relief at my realization. But I couldn't let our moment distract me that Mel would soon come and look for me and if she found Ian and me in the position we were before, I wouldn't hear the end of it she would forever retell that moment to embarrass both me and Ian, though Ian would probably join her to avoid embarrassment.

With that thought I kneeled at the pile of clothes I had on the floor for clothes that would match for both me and Mel. I chose a fashionably faded jean skirt and a midnight blue shirt for me. I got Mel a pair of dark blue jeans with a emerald blouse. She said she wanted something that matched and as I looked at the clothes I chose. I knew it fit her style.

"You really going to the washroom then," Ian mumbled disappointed. "I thought you just needed some time to talk to Mel." He crossed his arms across his chest; he looked like an overgrown child pouting.

"I do," I smiled at his stubbornness. "Mel figured we might as well get washed." Some of Mel's decisions were so impulsive that I have a hard time trying to reason with her when she makes these kinds of decisions. Though this decision allowed the privacy I needed.

"So," he began calculating. "When are you coming back?"

"I don't know," I replied cautious. "It depends how long we need to talk."

His expression was still calculating his eyes appeared glazed as he stared into my face. I wondered briefly what could be crossing his mind as I fidgeted under his gaze. "Okay." His voice held determination as did his eyes. I had a feeling that he wasn't just agreeing to how long I would be in the washroom.

"I'll meet you in the mess hall." I hugged his waist gently, my arms barely able to touch his back.

"Can't wait," he replied lovingly, running his large hands though my golden hair, until he placed them at my small waist the tips of his fingers almost touching.

I had my ear pressed against the lower part of his chest, listening to his strong heartbeat as I knew that with this proximity that mine was running a mile a minute. "I have to go," I sighed reluctant. Mel must have _been_ getting impatient with my arrival taking so long.

"Mess hall," he reminded me. He grinned making my breath catch. "I'll be the tall handsome one in the back." He winked making me flush.

I giggled at his childish flirting. "I'll be looking, handsome." This constant flirting had been going on for some time and I always enjoyed it, it made me feel loved. "See you soon." I let go of his waist reluctantly heading for the door the clothes I chose in my hands. I had to leave before he had a chance to convince me to stay a little longer and provoke Mel's rage when she finds me here.

"Wanda," Ian called. I turned around to answer him to see him blowing kisses at me, flirting. I blushed as I giggled uncontrollably. His face as he blew the kisses was priceless.

"Good-bye," I giggled blowing him a kiss. I could feel the huge grin that took up my whole face as I realized we would never grow tired of this. The endless flirting, compliments, and when I'm asleep he would always be there. It would always be there never ending. I like that thought. I walked out of the room my smile still on my face; I had the clothes in my hands as I walked to the place where Mel said she'd wait for me.

**AN: I know I'm avoiding the main plot but I figured so you know how in love they are, so I just wanted to get the point across but I promise that the next chapter will have their plan and the washroom scene to make it all the better.**

**PLEASE REVIEW I don't know what you like to make better if you don't tell me**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: sorry for not getting to the point so this chapter will have the wash room scene and how she tells Mel her plan and how Mel helps her. Now let us all enjoy this chapter (I'm not sure how much you'll like it though ;) SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOON I HAVE TO DO PORTFOLIO DAY AND I HAVE TO GATHER ALL OF MY WORK SORRY AGAIN PLEASE ENJOY!!! **********

_**Previously Chapter 3**_

"_Good-bye," I giggled blowing him a kiss. I could feel the huge grin that took up my whole face as I realized we would never grow tired of this. The endless flirting, compliments, and when I'm asleep he would always be there. It would always be there never ending. I like that thought. I walked out of the room my smile still on my face; I had the clothes in my hands as I walked to the place where Mel said she'd wait for me_

**Chapter 4:**

As I approached the place where Mel said she'd wait for me I noticed that the halls seemed too empty I hadn't seen anyone but Jeb, Jared, and Mel, even Ian was out of sight except for when I saw him a few moments ago. I was just there it seemed everyone was either avoiding me or some thing bad happened. No one had approached me or even stepped outside their door, even Doc wasn't any where to be seen.

I found Melanie the exact place she'd said she'd wait with a sour expression on her face. "Where were you?" she asked annoyed at my tardiness.

"I got distracted," I told her honestly.

"Ian." She said it like it was an explanation.

"Yeah."

"Okay fine, you get the clothes at least right." she stared at the clothes in my arms. "Please tell me they match." She would never forget that incident will she, I sighed. She grabbed the clothes from me sorting through them. "Very nice," she praised. "I like the skirt it would look nice on you everything small like that does. Oh I like those pants and shirt I have to admit it would look great on me." She shot me a thumbs up, I laughed. "All in all I'm impressed that all these clothes match."

"Don't act so surprised," I chided her. I know how to match clothes it's just because of that incident with the pink and the orange. I idly wondered why I able to handle all this teasing.

We walked to the washroom in silence. I was surprised at how quiet Mel was being she wasn't questioning me or commenting on why I needed to talk to her. She just walked along side me as we went down the hallway. _Strange, _I thought to myself.

We arrived to the washroom in very short time, I was expecting to have to wait for our turn and stand around while the others finish. But the whole washroom was completely empty; the room was dead silent except for the rush of the water.

We stepped into the bathing room quickly, I stripped quickly the silence no longer comfortable, and it seemed ominous now. I began wondering about the others, even Sharon and Mag. '_Maybe_ _they were captured'_ I worried. _'No' _I reasoned with myself. _'Mel wouldn't have kept that from me.' _I wanted to ask but the silence felt as if it could suffocate me.

"So," Mel began unaffected by the silence. "What did you need to talk to me about?" We stepped into the tepid water. The water reaching up to my upper thighs while the water only reached up Mel's knees.

"I want to do something for Ian." I told her straightforward, with Mel that was usually the best response.

"Like what?" she asked interested. She loved doing things like this.

"Well," I began uncertain. "I wanted to take him out."

"Where?" she raised her eyebrow. "Not exactly out _inside _the caves."

"You see," I replied cautious. "I wanted to take him to a forest." I was prepared for her disappointed gaze or her telling me how bad of an idea it is. But her expression surprised me instead of furious it was calculating.

"Do you have a plan of what you'll do once you get there?" her gaze was calculating but I could sense her excitement.

"No," I told her unsure of where she was going with this, I wasn't used to a Melanie who thought every thing though. "I wanted to ask you before I did anything."

"Good," she replied determined. "Now we just need a plan." I was surprised at her eagerness, maybe because I don't like to do surprises especially if it meant lying to Ian. Guilt began to consume me as I pondered how I was going to fool Ian.

"I got it!" Mel snapped her fingers shaking me out of my trance. "The raid."

"The raid," I repeated confused. "So…?"

"My dear little Wanderer you really have no idea do you?" she looked at me shaking her head mock disappointment laced her voice.

"Nope." I popped the 'p', a habit I picked up from Jamie.

"Fine I'll explain," she sighed exasperated. "We are the only ones that go on the raid this time, just Ian, Jared, you and me." She said it slowly in case I missed the message. She sighed louder, "We'll be alone!"

I finally understood after her blunt explanation. She was planning the best time to do this; she had a point as long as I was in the caves Ian would quickly know of it without me even knowing. He could lie, of that I was certain.

"But what would you do?"She asked herself. "We already got the time and the place we can find out once we're on the raid, now all we need now is what you're going to do."

I began thinking back on our conversation earlier; he said he loved the forest and something about eating outside. "When you eat outside what's it called?"

"A picnic, why?"

"Do you do anything besides just eat out side?"

"Yeah, we used to have games if it was a family thing or it could be a private thing, I know for a fact that they left Jamie and me when we were kids so they could do it."

"So a picnic right?" I clarified. I wasn't sure how to do that like Ian used to have so it seemed that I would have to ask for details from him without him finding out. This is going to be _impossible_, I though to myself, _he would found out for sure._

"Yeah, but we need details to make it all the picnic fit his likes," she answered my unanswered question. "But how can we make it seem like something of pure interest?"

"I can't really hide anything from him Mel."

"True. So how can we change that?" she asked no one in particular. I was close to impossible to hide any thing from him especially if he used the full force of his eyes. "Well lying is out of the picture so I guess you just have to avoid mentioning any thing related to this."

"Yeah that'll work until the raid." I agreed, relief flooding though me. This plan would most likely work as opposed to me blowing it because I can't keep a secret.

"Well it better I don't want to make up some excuse every time you almost blow it."

We stepped carefully out of the water drying ourselves quickly. We were both probably anxious about being away from our partners for even a short period of time, though they were so close.

We dressed quickly and once again laughing at our matching clothes, Mel still teasing me about how she's so surprised they match. I put my clothes on giggling at her childish behavior.

We left the washroom in another comfortable silence, the caves seemed more livelier as we walked though them. In the distance I saw that Trudy and Mandy were headed towards the mess hall chattering away idly. I was overjoyed with the realization that nothing was wrong. It seemed that a constant worry was carried in these caves the instant we couldn't find someone.

"Wanda, I'll meet you in the mess hall," Mel told me hurriedly a shadow I assumed to be Jared took her away. Even from the shadows I could see his smile towards Mel.

"Fine," I told her back walking calmly to the mess hall. I suddenly began to worry if I would slip and Ian would find out.

He could find out.

_yes_.

I could slip up.

_Possibly._

I have to hide it.

_Yes only for him_

**AN: review or the souls will capture everyone and they will be lifeless zombies**

**REVIEW THEY MAKE ME WRITE FASTER AND CHECK OUT MY STORY CAREFUL WITH THE ANGEL ITS NEW GIVE IT A SHOT!!!.**


	5. DEADLINES

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I NEED DEAD LINES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I know I haven't given a chapter in the longest time and you all are probably mad at **

**me but I only work good under pressure**

**i need you to give me deadlines in order for me to finish on time so give me a date and the requirements are below  
**

**requirements:**

**must be reasonable (I am in 5 clubs and am president of two of them)**

**specific times( ex. 12/27/09 in the night)  
**

**say something you want in the story **

**ANY suggestions are welcome (help me write faster if I know what you want)**

**PLEASE LEAVE IN REVIEW OR PM ME IF YOU NEED TO TELL ME TIMES OR LEAVE SUGGESTIONS  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN:Sorry it took so long and as an apology its longer than most chapters and with a special IPOV.**

**THANKS AND KEEP READING**

**Please leave a review I love that you have me and the story on favorites and alert but leave a review it lets me know what you like.**

**CHAPTER FIVE.**

_"We fell in love, despite our differences, and once we did, something rare and beautiful was created. For me, love like that has only happened once, and that's why every minute we spent together has been seared in my memory. I'll never forget a single moment of it."  
— Nicholas Sparks (The Notebook)_

"Where's Ian?" Jared asked me as he wiped the sweat from his brow. His shirt was drenched from the effort he took to completely unload the giant moving truck we would be taking during our raid.

"I don't know," I answered confused, he seemed… tense, strained. Maybe it was because Melanie wasn't here; he does seem more relaxed with Melanie near. "Where's Mel?"

"Inside," he answered curtly. He was mad maybe I did something wrong.

"Sorry," I apologized timidly.

He raised eyebrows surprised. "Why?"

"If I did anything to offend you."

He laughed heartily, "You didn't do anything, Wanda." He sobered up. "It's just me and Mel we've been spending less and less time together, I guess you can say I'm a bit frustrated." He rubbed the back of his neck, his obvious sign of discomfort and frustration.

"Frustrated?" I repeated to him. "Why don't you just talk to Mel? I'm sure she'd understand." The solution seemed very simple to me, maybe he wanted to use a different method. "Talking is what you wanted to do, right? You already took the first step."

He shook his head smiling. "Never mind." I smiled back, his bad mood lifted.

I was about to start a whole new conversation on how he could approach Melanie, when Ian ran around the corner shouting my name. Even from this distance I could tell his dark hair was too long it almost covered his eye. He must have bathed before coming here; his normally bouncy hair was damp. I however couldn't deny that I thought he looked even more beautiful with long hair.

"Can we go yet?" he asked excited. He looked at Jared and back at me seeming to catch on to Jared's mood. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing," he replied curtly, his irritation apparent.

Ian smiled knowingly (I still didn't get it), "Not getting any, huh?"

"You don't know the half of it," Jared muttered.

"I feel your pain," Ian stared at me intensely as Jared laughed. I wasn't talking to Ian as much? Maybe I needed to focus on him for a while.

"I'm sorry," I apologized snatching Ian's large hands in mine. "We'll talk more and we'll have alone time to talk more. I'm sorry if you think we don't have enough time alone to talk. I'll make more of an effort to do so." I finished rapidly.

Ian stared at me confused before comprehension flickered in his sapphire eyes. "Wanda, it's not like that," he softly, he almost looked uncomfortable. "It's an inside joke we'll explain it to you later." He smiled at me softly, though something lingered in his eyes.

"What's with those faces?" Mel called walking around the corner. "Cheer up we're going to a raid, you know excitement." Jared stood silent staring at her, while Ian began laughing. Mel looked at me questioningly; I shook my head silently telling my response.

_I don't understand._

A few moments later we left, Mel and me in the normal car while Ian and Jared traveled in the supply truck. I could tell from Jared's expression he wanted to ride with Mel, though she dragged me forcefully to what Ian called the Rover. His disappointment was almost unnoticeable though I knew that Jared was a master of hiding his feelings.

Both Mel and I experienced this first-hand.

"Mel," I began, I wanted to convince her to ride with Jared, I wanted to avoid his irritating mannerisms especially if he began to take them out on people uninvolved. "Jared was irritated and said he was frustrated."

"My plan is working then," she said simply.

"What plan?" What kind of plan would force someone to purposefully ignore speaking with someone so they become irritated for their own motives? Humans were so strange sometimes.

"Wanda," she smirked. "I know you aren't entirely familiar with human…relationships or feelings, but trust me this is a fool-proof plan." She could tell from my expression that I was confused. She stared at my expression for a moment, and then said: "Never mind."

"No, please tell me."

"Wanda, have you ever had intense feelings for Ian?" she questioned. "A feeling, maybe, in the pit of your stomach?"

"Yes."

"When he touches you, you feel the need to be closer?"

"Yes."

"Maybe you feel the need to almost forcefully demonstrate your love for him? You know you want to kiss him hard and long?"

I blushed. "Yes."

"That emotion is lust Wanda," she concluded simply. "What Jared said about us was a way to say that he is sexually frustrated."

I frowned. "Oh." So Ian was frustrated as well, from his speech with I could tell that much. But maybe he didn't want me that way and instead wanted a human woman instead of someone that didn't understand want was expected in that kind of relationship.

Ian POV

"You must feel terrible," I laughed. "She wouldn't even ride with you."

"Shut up O'Shea," he grumbled. He must be extremely frustrated; I haven't seen him like this since before Melanie showed up. Great now I feel bad for him. "Wanda didn't rid with you." Never mind.

"Mel dragged her away, nothing I could do."

"It's not right." He complained. Never in my life did I expect Jared to complain out loud of something as simple as getting laid. I guess Melanie really did have a hold on him. _Almost as strong as Wanda's over me._

_Except you're not getting laid._

Don't remind me.

After of a few hours in the car listing to the soul's music (all of it was happy classical music, which was actually kind of depressing when you thought about it) Jared asked, "So how are you and Wanda?"

"Why?" I was suspicious Jared never simply asked a question.

"You both seem stressed." He quirked his brow. "Not just me, huh?"

"No, but it's different for us," I defended quickly. "You know that Jared."

"Yeah, but I don't understand why you don't ask her?" he asked uncomfortable. Talking really wasn't his element.

"I wish it was that simple but knowing Wanda she'd ask me if that was what I wanted and if it is, God it is, she'd do it just to make me happy." I explained. "I want her to want it too."

Jared remained silent for a moment before patting my shoulder, and saying: "You're a good guy, O'Shea."

After that we went back to listening to the soul's music, we arrived in los Angeles in a few hours later stopping twice to fill the tanks with gas both Jared and I wore sunglasses with the excuse that our bodies eyes were sensitive to light. When we finally stopped the car I expected us to stop in a hotel while Mel and Wanda went "shopping", but instead we stopped in front of a sporting goods store. I glanced at Jared confused to see him wear the same expression, obviously Melanie was calling the shots.

Mel parked the Rover in the space closest to the store, while we parked in the farthest space possible with them still in sight. Then we waited, we even turned off the radio in case anything happened to them we could have someway no matter if it didn't work to detect danger to them. Jared hands had tightened over the steering wheel, his tan skin white across his knuckles.

After what seemed like eternity, both Mel and Wanda finally walked out with the store clerk. I almost laughed at the scene, the clerk was bombarded with bags, Mel pushed a cart full of bags and goods, and Wanda was simply carrying two bags in her small hands. The sight was pretty ridicules.

The store clerk was staring at the car with reluctance his silver rimmed eyes glowing with the outside light. I felt bad for the guy it looked like he never worked a day in his life and now he had to carry almost the entire cart onto the Rover. Like I said I felt bad for the guy, so swallowing my fear I opened the passenger door, stepped outside of my safety zone, and walked to where Wanda and Mel were, ignoring the harshly whispered calls from Jared.

Wanda sensing my arrival turned to face me her gray-silver rimmed eyes stared at me surprised. I could feel the electricity sizzle between us where our eyes met. Her entire being called to me and I relished in the power of her loving stare.

Alright, so I didn't entirely come over here to help the store clerk.

"Can I help you?" I asked when I arrived next to them. The store clerk could barely carry a few boxes. I almost laughed.

The clerk just nodded silently his face slightly pink from his "exertion." We carried all the bags onto the Rover, though I was doing most of the work. What surprised me most was that most of the bags had camping gear: tents, sleeping bag, cantinas, traveling pillows, air mattresses, fleece blankets, shoes and clothes. There was even more than a dozen chocolate bars. Then again maybe the clothes were for some of the women in the caves since this material was more durable.

Thank goodness we didn't have to pay for it.

When everything was stuffed in the Rover, Wanda thanked the store clerk who left as soon as he could to the air conditioned store room where I was sure he was going to take a long break. Now I did feel bad for the clerk, and I did most of the work.

"Thank you," Wanda said walking beside me. "I was worried about him until you came. What's your name?" she teased.

"Ian," I smiled. "I kept my host's name."

"Very believable," she laughed.

"Come on Wanda," Mel called impatiently. "Let's go."

"Actually," I interrupted before Wanda could answer her. "Jared told me to come over here and tell you to go with him because he said you were tired and needed your rest."

Mel smirked, "Fine." She handed me the keys, and whispered, "Don't ask too many questions." Why? I wanted to ask but I figured if Wanda wanted me to know she would have told me. I smiled knowing how Wanda could never even lie. Besides Mel always had a reason for everything. She looked at Wanda who looked at her fearfully and whispered something in her ear. "Bye, Ian. Thank you." she said leaving behind with Wanda.

"See ya," I answered. "Tell Jared I said you're welcome." She looked at me with confusion until comprehension flashed in her eyes. She smirked, then laughed as she walked knew I wanted time with Wanda.

"Lets go," I called to Wanda walking to her side to help her in. "I'm guessing Mel is calling the shots and where we're going." She nodded quietly, she seemed nervous. "you okay?"

"Yes," she answered meekly, staring at the floor. She was nervous she never avoided eye contact with me unless she was nervous, or lying, but usually nervous; she was like this when I asked to be roommates with her.

I opened the door for her without another word, I almost laughed as she tried to jump into the car byherself. Smiling I lifted her into the car my hand accidentally brushed against her chest, both of us jumped, well she jumped into the car while I stepped back. I brushed it off she probably didn't even feel me.

I walked to the driver side slowly letting my body calm down. When I arrived at the door I took my last breath of fresh air. Stepping into the car I could feel the tension bounce off of Wanda, and some off of me for I'm sure entirely different reasons.

_This was going to be a drive._

**An: this is it chapter 5. Thanks for reading and please review. I promise to write faster if you people review.**

**And again I need DEADLINES I always type faster if I have a date over my head **

**I also need story recommendations anything is welcome.**

**I'm going to change my pen name into something different my new penname is:MyNameisLOVE**

**THANKS AND PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 6

**An: so sorry for the long wait i finally got a beta **

**thank you Adrianna read her story _Once in a Lifetime_ her pen name is _thehost1212_ i'm serious its pure awesomeness**

**more i need to tell you at the bottom  
**

**enjoy: (Please)**

**MPOV**

"You little cheat," I accused Jared stepping into the passenger side of the supply truck. "I had to talk to Wanda; you know I hardly get to do that now." I gave him a disapproving look for good measure.

"I'm sorry Mel, I just…" he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck roughly. "Am I…am I doing something wrong?"

"No," I answered. "You're doing everything perfect."

"Then is there a reason you are avoiding spending private time with me?" His tone was loud and irritated. He must be extremely frustrated, and it was only a week and a half. Dang I wonder what would happen if I wasn't able to do it for a month. He'd probably kill everyone in the caves.

"Yes," I answered. He looked surprised that I even answered his question.

"Then what is it?" He looked at me pleadingly, though I could tell he knew I wasn't going to answer.

"A surprise," I leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Can you be a good husband and wait?" I made my voice deeper, huskier.

"Sure," he choked out. Obviously a frustrated Jared was a desperate one.

**IPOV**

I shut Wanda's door quickly, making my way to the driver's side. Stepping inside I could feel the tension in waves. I took the wheel, started the car and it purred to life underneath my fingertips. Making sure I didn't startle Wanda, I peeked though the corner of my eye to find her biting her delicate nails her tell-tale sign of being nervous.

I took her small fragile hand in mine, kissing it in an attempt to ease her nerves. The familiar burn consumed where our skin touched. She played with our hands in her lap her nerves slightly mended. She still had the crease between her brows.

"What's wrong?" I questioned.

"Nothing," she answered quickly, eyes wide.

Taking both her tiny hands in my large one, I brushed my lips against her knuckles my lips tingled from the slight contact. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

She cast her eyes downward. "I know."

"Good. So what is it?"

"Can you wait just a bit please?" she pleaded her eyes, large and doe-like, "I'll tell you soon."

"Fine," I allowed. Wanda couldn't keep secrets anyway, her conscience wouldn't let her. She was like a walking time bomb ready to explode with whatever she had hidden. My response seemed to calm her because her shoulders relaxed. She continued playing with our hands; her antics soothed me.

We spent the drive in companionable silence, my gaze constantly flicked to Wanda whose eyes struggled to stay open. I ran my hand that was in her lap though her silk hair. She moaned in pleasure as I fought off the reaction the sound produced. _Stupid hormones._

"Sleep," I commanded gently, my hand still distracted in her hair.

"But you can't be awake alone," she protested feebly. Her hooded eyes were losing the battle to stay open.

"I'll be fine." I tried to reason. Outside the window I noticed the sky darkening. "Alright, if I get tired I'll tell Jared to stop at the next motel, how does that sound?"

"Good," she nodded, "but I'm still staying awake with you."

"Okay."

_**-20 minutes later-**_

"Tell Jared to stop at the next motel, "I spoke into the walkie-talkie. Wanda was already asleep her head leaning against my shoulder.

"Why?" Melanie responded. Even through the walkie-talkie I could hear the sleep in her voice.

"Because both you and Wanda want to sleep on a soft bed," I laughed, calling her out.

"Okay." The line cut off.

We drove for a few more miles until we saw an exit leading to a motel. As it came to view I noticed it was low by the soul's standards. A giant 'Welcome Travelers' was hung in front of the lobby.

"Wanda," I shook her tiny arm gently. "Honey, wake up." She moaned in protest. "We need you to check us into a motel."

"Okay." She mumbled cutely, her face scrunched up as she yawned.

I stayed in the car while she got us rooms; one for Jared and Mel and another for us. I rested my head back knowing the soul at the counter was going to look to see why I didn't get out. Our lies were simple: I drove from far away without rest because we were behind schedule for a friend's celebration. Our other friends, Jared and Mel, lost us, so we wanted to have a room ready for when they showed up.

I must have dozed off waiting for Wanda because she woke me up from my sleep. I drove groggily to our rooms. She handed me the spare keys as she pointed in which direction our rooms were. Fortunately, she got us the farthest rooms from the rest, though they all seem uninhabited. I guess most souls weren't willing to sleep in a place they thought was unacceptable.

Mel and Jared, who were already parked close to the rooms, jumped out of the van ready to go to our rooms. "Finally, a bed," Mel cheered, stretching.

"Yeah," I agreed. I handed Jared a key for their room. A room for each couple was an unspoken agreement between all of us.

I pulled Wanda to the room on the card she held in her hand; number 76. Melanie and Jared had room 77. The door clicked as Wanda slide the card in the slot. Opening the door she stepped in, already heading for the bathroom to get ready for bed, turning on the lights in the process. Reflexively, I moved to follow before an arm stopped me.

"What are you doing?" Mel hissed.

"Going to my room so I can sleep," I answered, confused.

"Your room is over there with Jared." I looked at Jared who was staring at her, depressed. _Great, stick me with the sad puppy. Nice._I turned, ready to argue. "Go, we deserve a girl's night," she commanded, shoving me out and shutting the door in my face. Girl's night? It's the end of the world and they want to have a girl's night?

I turned to Jared who was still staring at the door Mel disappeared into, longingly. "Come on." I walked past him toward the other room. "Open it." I didn't mean for my tone to show how much I hated that Melanie had taken the only thing that lets me sleep at night, but even if Jared noticed, he was too busy muttering on about how they didn't need a girl's night and now he was going to lose precious sleep. _Amen, brother._

Turning on the lights as we made ourselves comfortable (as comfortable as we could get), Jared turned on the TV to a bad soul sitcom while I laid on my bed trying to sleep. After fifteen minutes of my attempt at sleep, I sighed realizing it was going to be a long sleepless night.

**WPOV**

I stepped out of the bathroom making my way to the area where the beds were kept. Ian would be laying down right about now waiting for me to be done."Hey." I turned to Mel, not Ian, laying on one of the beds.

"Where's Ian?"

"I sent him and Jared to the other room for some male bonding tonight."

"Oh." I tried to keep the disappointment from my voice, it was still very obvious. After all my time with humans, I still can't lie. I had grown so accustomed to his constant presence that even the simple act of sleep was difficult without him.

"I figured we'd plan his surprise while he wasn't here," she said soothingly, catching on to my mood.

"Yes that's best," I agreed.

"Okay, so this will be most likely during the evening in about two days."

"Why?"

"Because we need one day to get all the shopping done, and the other to finish said shopping so that only leaves the evening of the second day to do his surprise and after that you can spend the next day doing whatever you two want." She explained quickly. "We're in no hurry."

"No hurry?" I asked incredulously.

Just two days? The way she said it she made it seem like it wasn't nearly enough time. I wasn't familiar with planning surprises but it just seemed too rushed.

"Yeah," she yawned. "Go to sleep and we'll talk more in the morning." She completely ignored my concerns as she turned over on her bed ready to sleep.

"Okay." I mumbled. I laid on my bed awake. Seems like sleep was going to elude me tonight.

Ten minutes later and I still couldn't sleep. I could hear Mel's quiet snoring filling the room. I closed my eyes as sleep slowly captured me. It seemed a minute later I heard the door click and a presence loom over me. I smiled keeping my eyes closed as Ian wrapped his arms around my shoulders and knees lifting me up gently. I heard a bed squeak, it must have been Jared because I heard Mel mutter something about him being a bed hog as she sighed contentedly.

Ian walked out of the room closing the door behind him. He balanced me with one arm as he unlocked his door. It clicked as he opened it, then he shut it with his foot. As soon as we came inside, the lock sounded throughout the room. "You're a bad actress," he said as he placed a gentle kiss to my forehead.

"I know," I smiled opening my eyes to meet his blue ones. He laid us on the bed, cuddling close.

"How did you open our door?" I asked after a few minutes.

"I had the extra key."

I nodded kissing him wherever I could reach first, which so happened to be his neck. "Good night," I mumbled against it, cuddling closer.

"Goodnight," he whispered strained.

_**Later…**_

I gasped, shooting up from the bed. "It was just a dream," I mumbled, disappointed. It seemed so real, so vivid. I looked down at the button down pajamas I wore to bed. They were ripped open, leaving me covered only by my bra. Ian's arm was wrapped around my bare waist, his skin touching the underside of my bra, though I could still feel it's warmth. I tried to move his arm as gently as I could as not to wake him. But he just held steadfast to my body cradling me to his chest. I sighed I wouldn't be able to fix the shirt until Ian loosened his hold.

Ian moved slightly, slipping his leg in between mine. I tried to ignore the feeling in the pit of my stomach. It seemed to be happening more and more frequently; the feeling I mean. I closed my eyes. Ian isn't going to move anytime soon so I might as well get some sleep.

**JPOV**

It's reasons like this that I'm glad the souls came. I mean, why else would a girl like Melanie Stryder spend any time with a guy like me. It takes the end of the world to bring someone like her to me. Feeling her in my arms makes this apocalypse bearable. Even if she's a cover hog.

I looked down a Mel, her face childlike in her sleep. Her body was completely enveloped in the sheets. Then I noticed I barely had enough blankets to cover my legs. I smiled anyway, "Mel, baby, wake up," I whispered against her ear.

"Five more minutes and I'll make it worth your while," she muttered, sinking deeper in the covers.

I laughed. " Just five." She sighed, content. "I'll be right back, okay?" I kissed her forehead.

"Okay," she mumbled. "Hurry."

I walked out the door, sliding the card key into the slot of Ian and Wanda's room. I strode in quietly to grab my clothes, keys and… "Oh. My. God."

**IPOV**

"Oh my God." I heard Jared exclaim loudly.

"Shut up Jared," I muttered pulling the warmth closer to me.

"Taking advantage of Wanda," he replied. "Bastard."

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused and groggy. The warmth moved a bit. That's when I noticed where exactly that warmth was. "I think you got it backwards."

Wanda's hand had a surprisingly firm grasp on my butt while her other hand had found its way to my chest right above where my heart was. The only problem was that I was doing the same thing to her. My hands were in the same exact position and she was only covered by her bra. I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it. I am a man.

"Ian." Wanda snuggled further to my chest, both her hands giving me a firm squeeze.

I jumped. "Oh God." I moved her hands gently, despite my hurry to escape her grasp, quickly covering her with the sheets.

"Never mind man," Jared whistled. I silenced him quickly as to not disturb Wanda. "Never knew she had it in her to do something like that."

I didn't either. I stared at Wanda who still lay sleeping. "Leave." I didn't want Jared to stay with her in the state she was in.

"Why?"

"I don't want to take off the covers with you here," I answered protectively.

"Point taken," Jared grabbed his clothes quickly and all but ran out of the room.

I sighed. Seems like I've been doing that a lot lately. What a way wake up. I smiled, that was the best worst thing to ever happen to me. I mean I got to touch the woman I love, while she pretty much groped me, but that's not the point. The only downfall was that Jared had to witness it. Besides that, I would have loved for us to stay that way.

I took off the sheets that had covered Wanda. She'd be uncomfortable around me for a while if she woke up like that with me to witness it. My hand brushed her skin as I tried to button her shirt quickly. The feeling distracted me, it was so soft. I continued, determined. As I passed her ribs she released a small giggle. Now for the hard part. My knuckles brushed against her bra-covered chest as I tried to button her shirt as quickly as I could, but my hands kept on fumbling. The buttons stubbornly refused to go into the proper holes.

_Come on, before she wakes up. _The buttons finally decided to cooperate as they settled into their correct spot. _Thank you, God._

Wanda opened her eyes, I was still close to her face though my hands were no longer on her torso, but looking at her reminded me of what I did. I kind of felt guilty. Maybe I did take advantage of her.

Wanda just blushed cutely at our proximity. "What are you doing?"

Honesty is the best policy.

**An: what do you want to happen next i have ideas but they're all embarrassing **

**on another note i want you all to review and tell me what to write next and give me story ideas.**

**i have another story written but i'm unsure if i should post it alternate universe good for you guys **

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER AS MY PEN NAME: SAVESARA**

**LIKE I SAID BEFORE READ AND REVIEW OR ELSE GIANT DBZ CHARACTERS WILL TORMENT YOUR DREAMS (thats what i'm watching right now season 7's is kinda good**


	8. Chapter 7

It's hard. To hold back, I am a man, a human man at that. I just didn't want to scare her off. I had to make sure that I would never be that guy that would pressure her and then have to deal with the consequence of never getting her love or trust back.

If she ever started to ever wander could I really blame her? That's how all the Souls saw her: a wanderer. How would I keep someone so prone to just leaving when she had experienced all she wanted, to stay?

If she ever did leave, what would be left of me then? Where would I go without being reminded of all that I had lost? No home, no land, no humans, not even a safe haven to return to, Wanda would be the only one for me.

It was crippling to any man. No man wants the woman to know how pathetic he really is without her. Manhood be damned I was keeping her with me until she sent me to hell.

These were the thoughts running through my head when Wanda opened her eyes to me hovering over her my hands practically on her breasts. _And what a perky pair they were_, I shook my head frantically now is not the time especially with Wanda's eyes staring into mine like they were.

"You see darling," Red-faced, I started bringing out the big guns; Wanda always loved it when I sweet-talked her. "You were…umm…exposed when I woke up…so instead of letting you get a cold I just decided…"

"To fix my shirt your self?" she asked patiently.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, she understood. "Exactly."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

Why did she have to ask the one question I didn't want to answer? Its bad enough I can't even savor these few seconds I can touch her bare skin. I had been fantasying about it for a long time. _Am I that far gone that just touching her bare stomach has me in a frenzy? But she's so soft, _my eyes wandered down her form in a very ungentlemanly way_, and all woman. _My eyes zeroed on her chest that rose and fell with each of her breaths_, is she breathing harder?_

The feel of her breath on my neck, snapped me back. "I thought… you could use the rest, sweetheart." _Nice save O' Shea, very smooth_.

When I finished my explanation, she moved her hands to my forearms just placing them there. I kept my attention on her face, which was beet red, she was focused on her hands and my forearms which I had removed from her body.

When she finally spoke her voice was barely above a whisper, "Can I try something?"

"Yes," my voice matched her volume.

"Close your eyes." Then she started to move.

Her hands moved up my arms to my torso with a feather-light caress, my entire body tensed, my muscles tightened in anticipation. When her hands started their descent onto my chest, I nearly moaned when her finger grazed my nipple. I was wound tight and close to coming undone. My senses were in overdrive, I could hear her and my breathing become heavy, her scent filled my head with need _strawberries_, she smelled delicious. _Good enough to eat, _I moaned aloud.

_Please baby… _

Suddenly her lips were on mine.

This was not our usual kiss. This was primal, possessive, carnal and so…

Human.

Her tiny hands were tugging my hair while her lips captured mine in what I could only describe as the best kiss of my life. Her lips were hesitant, and sensual. Her hands began to loosen their grip and her lips began to pull away when I realized that I hadn't moved. _She thinks I don't want this_, which can't be more wrong, I have to show her that.

Before her lips could leave mine I pushed my lips firmly on hers returning her kiss. Her hands once again found purchase in my hair tugging, I growled and moaned into her mouth. She was making my need for her grow.

I had never seen this side of Wanda. _I want more_.

Testing the waters, I nibbled gently on her lower lip. Wanda gasped allowing my tongue to begin its long awaited exploration. Wanda continued gripping my hair, her tiny hands that had a firm grasp on my body were now sending pleasurable tugs of pain that made me moan in need. _More_.

My hands were trying to memorize every inch of her in these short few minutes. Uncomfortable of kneeling, I gripped the back of Wanda's thighs so close to her delectable ass, I swear I felt her whimper as she let her tongue dance with mine, and pushed her up to straddle me.

She moaned.

Loudly.

I saw stars as I heard the most arousing sound I ever heard. My body obviously felt the same because…it got impossibly _harder_ to resist her. It got worse when she unconsciously put pressure on my lap.

_She's gonna be the death of me. _

"HOLY CRAP!"

Wanda and me pulled apart both of us panting for breath as we whipped our heads to the door where Jared and Melanie were staring at us with mouths open. I glared at them for interrupting what was the best…well…make-out session of my life, with non other than the love of my life.

"What?" I snapped at them. Though I was a little grateful they had stepped in when they had, if not there's no telling what we would have done.

Wanda it seemed had taken to hiding her eyes in my shoulder, clinging to me and wrapping her legs and arms around me. I kissed her hair lovingly my arms wrapping themselves around her protectively.

Melanie was feeling brave when she spoke first, "We need to start heading out if we want to stay on track without too much trouble."

I knew she had a point but I was entirely too reluctant to move. "Okay," I compromised. "Just give us a minute." Before Melanie could protest Jared pulled her out of the room closing the door behind them.

When she heard the door click into place, Wanda lifted her head but refused to look me in the eyes. "Hey." I lifted her head so her eyes were focused on mine. "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

She blushed her face, neck and chest turning crimson. _Where does that blush stop? _My eyes automatically lowered, embarrassed I snapped my gaze back to her. She didn't notice as she began speaking, "I was just overcome…there was a fluttering and then a strong sensation here." she touched her midsection. "the same as when you gave me kisses before…just so much stronger… then it was that dream."

"What dream?"

_And when can you have another?_

So This is it for this chapter I'm hoping to start updating more frequently if real life stops getting in the way. Its mostly my brother hating on my boyfriend (cause of his: age, and the fact that he was his best friend)

But I guess that's what older brothers are for.

Anyways, I'm sorry if I don't respond to reviews, I read every single one of them and I appreciate all of them they are what motivate me to keep writing even if I think I should stop.

Thanks A Bunch,

Lots of LOVE,

Sara


End file.
